


Family pictures 3

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series: Family Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-01
Updated: 1998-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story continues as Jim and Stephen deal with their dad, and Blair is left with a question.<br/>This story is a sequel to Family pictures 2.<br/>Originally written sometime in 97/98, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family pictures 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Family Pictures 1 & 2, which you should read if you ever hope to make sense of this ! This picks up where part 2 left off. Oh, and please excuse some of the slurs that Joe uses, I don't think he's a very PC type. I hope no one takes offence, and this is fic! Oh, and my medical knowledge is almost nil, so forgive any errors in that area (I would've done some research, but I was home, it was the weekend and the library was closed :)
> 
> WARNING: Rating NC 17 for graphic descriptions of m/m, m/f sex, between consenting adults. If you don't like this, why are you here and if you're under legal age where ya live, if ya read it, which ya shouldn't, don't let anyone know. 
> 
> This may be archived, etc., just leave my headers, pls. 
> 
> Comments welcome, as always. Send 'em to me slashgirl@hotmail.com

## Family pictures 3

by Stacy LA Stronach

Author's webpage: <http://internetdump.com/users/slashgirl/>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel Universe and its inhabitants belong not to me, ah, but to Pet Fly Prod., UPN/Paramount, and Viacom. I'm just lettin' 'em outta their closets to have a little more fun, and if they want to, they can return there when I'm finished with them. No infringement intended, no money being made. Everything else belongs to me, dammit!

* * *

Family pictures 3  
by Stacy L.A. Stronach, September 1997 

The Loft 

Just then, there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," Jim said, as he rose off the couch and headed for the door. When he opened it, he stared at the man standing there, the last person on earth he'd expected to find at his door. 

"Hi, Jimmy, how are you doing? I didn't come at a bad time, did I?" Joe Ellison smiled and asked his son. 

Stephen sat up in the armchair, almost dropping his nephew on the floor, when he saw his father standing there. Cathryn turned her head towards the door, and even though her view was blocked, she'd know that voice anywhere. "My God, it's Joe," she whispered, a pained look on her face. 

Jim was so surprised that he couldn't even speak, so his father pushed his way into the room, only to stop when he saw all the people there. Then he noticed Cathryn sitting at the table, and his eyes narrowed as he glared at his ex-wife. "Cathryn, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice level and low. 

"I'm visiting my sons, Joseph," she replied, returning his look. 

By this time, Stephen had walked over to where Jim was standing, having given Jacob back to his mother. Blair also moved to stand beside Jim, wanting to be near his lover, and offer his support. Sadryna, Simon, and Naomi just watched as things unfolded. 

Joe made no reply to his ex-wife, but turned to look at his sons, "Stevie, hey you're here, too. That's great. Both of my boys are here. So, what's with all the people, and who are they, Jimmy?" his father asked. 

"Please don't call me Jimmy. It's Jim," Jim said with a narrow glance to his father. He put his arm around Blair, and started the introductions, "Well, Joe, this is my lover, Blair Sandburg, and the beautiful lady sitting at the table with Mom is Blair's mother, Naomi Sandburg. And on the couch are my boss, Simon Banks, my sister, Sadryna Cameron and her son, Jacob Cameron," Jim finished, wondering how his father would react to the fact that he was with Blair. 

It was so quiet in the room, that even the non-Sentinels could've heard a pin drop, and as it was Jim and Sadryna were sure they heard the dust motes settling onto the floor. 

Joe stood silently, *My son is a goddamn faggot and has to work for a nigger, Christ, what is this world coming to? I suppose that baby is mixed race, some people are just so sick. Probably Cat's influence, wonder what the hell is wrong with Stephen?* he thought, but managed to keep from looking disgusted, he couldn't afford to, he needed his sons. Then Joe smiled, and reached over to shake Blair's hand, "Nice to meet you, Blair," he said, and then greeted the rest of the people he'd been introduced to. He looked at Jim, and spoke, "Look, Jim, I've obviously crashed your party, I should go, but I really do want to talk to you and Steve. Maybe tomorrow?" 

Jim looked at his brother, and when Stephen nodded, he said, "Yeah that would be okay, I guess." 

"Good, I'll give you a call tomorrow morning and we'll set it up. Well, I'd better be going," Joe said as he left. 

"He didn't seem so bad," Naomi commented, earning some exasperated looks from the others. 

"Whoever that was, it sure as hell wasn't my ex-husband," Cathryn commented. "The Joe I knew would've freaked if he found out one of his boys was gay, and he would've blamed me for it happening." 

"Well, maybe he's changed," Stephen offered. 

"Yeah, and maybe next week they'll legalize gay marriages in every state in the US," Jim said sarcastically, looking at his brother. "No, I think something's up, there was something he wasn't telling us, I could tell." 

Simon stood up, and looked at the women, "Ladies, I think it's time we called it a night, it's getting late." He had driven Naomi and Cathryn over to the loft. 

Sadryna got up as well, cradling her almost asleep son to her, "Yes, we should. Jacob has had a long and busy day. I really should get him into bed," she agreed. 

Sadryna Cameron's house 

Sadryna pulled the blanket up to cover her sleeping son. She loved her son so much that sometimes it almost overwhelmed her. If anything ever happened to him...she shuddered slightly at the thought. 

She closed the door as she left the room and walked down the hallway to her bedroom, closing that door behind her as she walked in. Sadryna smiled, Simon was already undressed and lying on the bed, waiting for her, *Gods, he's so gorgeous* she thought as she began to undress. 

Once she was nude, she sat in front of her vanity table, and heard Simon rise off the bed. He knelt behind her, took the elastic off the end of the french braid her hair was in, and started to undo the braid. After it was released, she handed him the hairbrush and he brushed her hair for her, a ritual that had started shortly after they'd started sleeping together, almost two months ago. Simon loved playing with her long hair, in fact she'd let it grow even longer, just for Simon and it now fell down past her ass. Simon finished brushing her hair, and reached around her to set the brush back on the table. 

Sadryna turned around on the stool so that she was facing him, opening her legs to let Simon get close. As he ran his hands up her thighs to her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head down to kiss him, her hair falling like a curtain over both of them. She moaned as their tongues met, tasting each other, and she could feel herself getting even wetter, oh but this man knew how to kiss. Simon stood up without breaking the kiss and carried her over to the bed, placing her there gently. He laid down beside her, one hand moving down to caress her breasts as he started nuzzling at her neck. She could feel his substantial erection pressing against her body and she reached down, stroking him, enjoying the moans he made against her neck, she could feel it vibrate through her entire body. 

When Simon's mouth sucked at one of her nipples, she gasped, arching off the bed, her hands moving to grab his head. He kissed and sucked at the underside of her breast then took her nipple into his mouth again before trailing across to her other breast, bestowing the same treatment upon it. Sadryna couldn't take anymore, she wanted him, and wanted him now, so she pulled him up to kiss her again. "I need you, now, lover, do it, fuck me," she growled as she sucked on his earlobe. Simon moaned as he positioned himself between her legs, and she reached down to guide him into her. 

He entered her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and then he slowly starting thrusting in and out of her. Simon groaned, he loved having his cock in her tight, hot pussy, her muscles squeezing him each time he pushed into her. He managed to get a hand between their bodies, his fingers tenderly caressing her clit, causing her to whimper, her head moving side to side. As he felt himself getting closer to orgasm, he started flicking his finger against her clit, barely touching it, knowing that the barely there touch would make her cum. And it did, Sadryna screaming out his name, as he pushed into her, hard, one last time and felt her pussy convulsing around him as he came, moaning her name over and over. 

Sadryna's legs slid down from around his waist, as he withdrew from her and collapsed beside her, pulling her close to him, wrapping her in his arms. She looked up at Simon and kissed him softly, before murmuring, "Oh, I love you so much, Simon, that was wonderful." 

"It's always wonderful with you. I love you, too, Baby," Simon replied, as they both fell asleep. 

The Loft, the next day 

Stephen stretched out on the couch, paying half attention to the to the movie that was on the TV, he was here waiting with Jim for their father to call. He kept glancing over to the other couch, where his brother and Blair were situated; Blair sitting up, Jim lying down, on his side, his head in his lover's lap. Blair had a book he was reading in one hand, while his other hand gently stroked Jim's head, almost absentmindedly, as Jim watched the movie. When Stephen looked over again, Jim grabbed Blair's hand, bringing it to his mouth, and kissed his palm a couple of times, making the younger man smile, and glance away from his book to look at Jim. 

Stephen quickly turned his attention back to the TV as he felt the jealousy well up in him. He wasn't jealous that Jim had Blair, specifically, as Stephen's tastes ran to more female partners, but of the fact that Jim had such a strong, loving relationship, one that seemed like it would last forever. Being with Blair had made Jim more...comfortable with himself, it seemed, and it was reflected in the fact that Jim was more relaxed, happier than Stephen could ever remember seeing him. Sometimes, Stephen despaired of ever having that type of love-- he'd had his share of relationships, but none that seemed to be as strong as what his brother had. He sighed, hell, even Sadryna had managed to find someone, and although she and Simon had only been together for the six months since the picnic, their relationship seemed almost as strong as what Blair and Jim had. 

[fampic3, end 1/3] 

[fampic3, start 2/3] 

"What's wrong, Stephen?" Jim asked his brother upon hearing him sigh. 

"Nothing," Stephen replied. 

"C'mon, Stevie, you should realize by now you can't lie to your big brother," Jim said. The two brothers often called each other by their childhood nicknames, although anyone else who tried it would be in for an earful. For the brothers, it was a way of letting each other know that they trusted the other, and that they were almost as close as they had been, before their family had broken up, and their father had started "training them for the real" world in earnest. 

Stephen looked at his brother, he was still getting used to the fact that he could tell Jim anything, and that even though Jim might tease him, he would never ridicule anything Stephen thought or said. "I was just thinking about what a great relationship you two have and that I don't think I'll ever be as lucky," Stephen said. 

"I used to feel the same way, Stephen, before Jim and I were together. I'm sure you'll find someone--don't give up, man," Blair said. 

"He's right, after Carolyn and I broke up, I never thought I'd find anyone I would want to share my life with. It just might take a little while, that's all. Look how long it took me," Jim told his brother. 

"I really hope you're not trying to reassure me with that last statement, Jimmy. Besides, in another three years, I will be your age," Stephen complained. 

Before Jim could reply, the phone rang and he rose off of the couch to answer it, figuring it was Joe. He was right. 

"Hey, son, would now be a good time for me to come over and visit you?" Joe asked. 

"That would be fine. Oh, and Stephen is already here, Joe," Jim replied. 

"Okay, I'll see you guys in about 15 minutes." 

Jim turned to the two men in the living room, "Joe'll be here in about 15 minutes." 

"Did he say what he wanted?" Stephen enquired. 

Jim shook his head, "No, but he must want something to come to us after all these years, and the way he treated us," he said. 

Twenty minutes later Joe Ellison sat on the couch, looking at his sons. He cleared his throat and spoke, "I got sick with the cancer a couple years ago. I had chemo and all that stuff, they got rid of it, but it looks like it screwed up my blood. I'm not sure exactly, the doctors use all those big medical words. The point is, they figure I'll need a bone marrow transplant, and none of my brothers or sisters are compatible." 

Jim and Stephen stared at their father, surprised by what he said. Jim looked at his father, "And...what?" 

"Well, we need to get you boys tested, to see if you're compatible with me, so that I'll have a donor," Joe explained. 

Stephen got up and went into the bathroom; he had to think and couldn't do it with Jim and his father going at each other, as he was sure they would. He looked at himself in the mirror *My God, after all these years, he comes to see us because he needs something. The bastard, and he expects we'll just go off and do what he wants, just like we did when we were children.* His hand dropped to his left thigh, rubbing where he knew the scars were, he thought he could almost feel them through the cloth. Then he realized that he could feel them through the cloth, and that he could feel the indivdual threads in the material of his pants. *Oh, God, no. This can't be happening now, I thought I was over this, dammit! Right now, I need to think about what Joe asked. Can I do that? Can I live with myself if I don't?* And Stephen knew the answer to that. He quickly splashed some cold water on his face, and winced, it had felt like a thousand little icicles had hit his skin. He quickly dried his face and hands, and tried to ignore the fact he could feel every little loop of thread in the terry cloth. Moving to stand by the door, he waited until his brother and father stopped talking before he left. 

Blair had noticed Stephen heading for the bathroom but had quickly turned his attention back to Jim and Joe. Looking at Jim, Blair had seen his jaw start to clench and unclench, which meant that Jim was extremely pissed off. 

"You say that like it's a foregone conclusion we'll do that, Joe," Jim said evenly, glaring at his father. 

"Well, you're my sons, of course you'd help me, wouldn't you?" Joe asked, truly confused. 

"Why would we? After all you've done to us? Making sure our mother couldn't see us, and was terrified to come near us. Raising us up to compete against one another. Beating us all the time. No, Joe, I have no reason to help you. And I won't. Not now, not in the future," Jim said quietly, not yelling, that would serve no purpose and would be reacting as his father would. 

"I did the best I could for you two, and this is the gratitude I get?" he asked his elder son. 

"No, Joe, you didn't do the best for us, you did what was best for you. What you needed, what you wanted, was always far more important than anything Stephen or I needed or wanted. You were a selfish bastard, Joe. And you know something, nothing's changed. You didn't come here to see your sons, you came here because you needed something from us. Still the same, Joe. Still a selfish bastard, and as for gratitude, I owe you nothing, absolutely nothing," Jim angrily told his father. 

Joe was about to reply when Stephen came back to the living room and stood beside his brother. "You'll help me out, won't you, Stevie? You're still my son, aren't you?" Joe almost pleaded with his younger son. 

"If the conditions of being your son include doing this, then I guess I'm not. And for some reason, that doesn't really upset me, I wonder why that is?" Stephen said calmly. 

"Goddamnit! What are you, some little faggot like your brother? Stephen, I thought you were my son!" Joe yelled. 

Blair could see that Jim was starting to get really angry, so he walked over and stood in front of Joe, and spoke, "Look, Mr. Ellison, I think you should leave now. You've said more than enough." 

Joe sneered at the young man, "Get the hell out of my way, you queer little bitch!" he yelled, pushing Blair out of the way. Blair managed to trip over his own feet and landed on the sofa, fortunately not hurting himself. But it was the last straw for Jim. He grabbed his father by the shirt, pulling his father's face close to his. 

"If you ever touch Blair or another member of my family, ever again..." Jim started. 

"You'll what? Hit me? Come on and hit me, Jimmy, you know you want to do it. Afraid to, aren't you?" his father taunted, although he himself was a little scared at the coldness in his son's now seemingly ice blue eyes. 

"Oh, you'd just love that wouldn't you. Then you could go around saying, yeah, my boy is just like me. Well, I'm not like you, I don't use violence to solve my problems. I don't beat up people weaker or smaller than me. No, I was going to say that if you ever touch anyone in my family--I'll arrest you, without hesitation. Now get the fuck out of my apartment, Joe. I don't want to see you ever again," Jim finished, releasing his father's shirt. 

Joe didn't say anything, merely walked over, grabbed his coat, and left, without saying another word. As he drove back to his hotel, he felt the pain of his sons' betrayal deep in his soul. They wouldn't help to save his life. Having them beat him to a bloody pulp would have hurt far less than this... 

Back at the loft, Blair watched as Jim and Stephen talked, trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Then he had what he considered a brilliant idea. He called Cathryn, and told her what had happened, and that maybe her sons would like to see her. 

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Blair went over and answered it. "Hi, Cat," he said when he opened the door, "Come in." 

She gave Blair a quick hug, "Hi, Blair," she said as he took her coat, hanging it up for her, while she walked over to where her sons were. 

Jim looked at his mother, "Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. 

"Blair called me and told me what happened, and thought you might want to see your mother," Cathryn explained. 

Stephen moved over to make room for his mother to sit on the couch, between her boys, and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking. 

Later that evening, as Jim and Blair lay in bed, cuddled up to each other, Jim said quietly, "Did I thank you yet for calling Mom for us this afternoon? It really helped." 

"No, you didn't, lover. But that's okay, I just thought you guys needed your Mom," Blair replied, reaching up to kiss his lover. 

"How can I ever thank you, Blair?" Jim teased. 

"I'm sure you can think of something, Big Guy," Blair answered, as he claimed Jim's mouth, his tongue plundering there, savouring the taste of his lover. Suddenly, Blair rolled over on top of his lover, capturing Jim's hands and pushing them up over his head, "Hmm, I've thought of something, no need for you to strain your brain, lover," Blair smiled a predatory smile, a feral look in his eyes. He leaned down to press a punishing kiss to Jim's lips, before moving down to bite and suck on Jim's neck, making the older man moan, and throw his head back, giving Blair better access. Blair started to move his mouth down across Jim's chest, then stopped, looking at the older man, "If you move your arms from above your head without my permission, this stops. Immediately, and I will be very, very pissed off. Got it?" he whispered. 

Jim merely nodded and when Blair released his hands, he grabbed a hold of the headboard railing, he didn't want this to stop. Jim gasped as he felt Blair suck one of his nipples into Blair's mouth, nipping it, then licking at it, before biting it again, while his fingers pinched and pulled on the other nipple. Blair switched his mouth to Jim's other nipple, repeating the performance, before moving his mouth across Jim's abdomen, leaving a trail of bites and kisses. He moved his hands to stroke Jim's inner thighs, up and down, occasionally grazing them with his fingernails. Jim was writhing on the bed by this point, all he wanted was for his cock to be in Blair's hot mouth, being sucked for all he was worth. 

The feather light touch of Blair's tongue across the head of his cock made Jim push his hips up, trying to encourage Blair to suck him. "Oh, Blairblairblair," he moaned as he felt the younger man take his entire length into Blair's mouth in one smooth motion. Jim arched off the bed when he felt Blair's saliva lubricated finger push into his anus, as Blair started finger fucking him. Crying out as he felt a finger rub across his prostate, Jim almost forgot Blair's earlier command of keeping his hands above his head, but remembered before Blair had noticed he tried to move them. Jim's body tensed, and he thrust up into Blair's mouth one last time as he came, hard, shooting his seed down the back of his lover's throat. Oh, God, his body felt like Jell-O, he didn't think he'd ever be able to move again. 

Blair sensuously moved up his lover's body, kissing Jim, letting the other man taste himself in Blair's mouth. Rolling off his lover, Blair looked at him and said, "C'mon, Big Guy, on your hands and knees. Now. I want to fuck you." 

"I don't think I can move, Babe," Jim murmured, and opened his eyes when he felt Blair slap him on the hip. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked. 

"You didn't do as I told you. I want you on your hands and knees, now, Jim," Blair said, his blue eyes dark with desire, his voice low and level. 

Something in the way Blair said that made Jim comply with sudden speed, rolling over and assuming the position his lover wanted him in. Blair quickly grabbed the lube off the nightstand, applying some to his fingers, before pushing two of them into Jim's ass, preparing his lover. When Jim started pushing back against three of Blair's fingers he removed them, and put some lube on his cock. Kneeling behind Jim, Blair grasped the older man's waist, and pushed into his lover's tight, hot ass in one hard, quick thrust, making Jim moan. 

"You like it when I fuck you hard, dontcha?" Blair whispered as he stroked powerfully in and out of his lover. "You like having my hard cock pounding into you. You're mine, mine, Jim, mine." With Blair fucking him like there was no tomorrow, Jim was reduced to wordless moans of agreement, which got louder when he felt Blair's hand on his hardening cock. "Oh, you like that too, don't ya, Baby, my hand pulling on your cock as I ride you. Stroking you, making you cum all over my hand. Cum for me Baby, oh yeah, that's it," Blair whispered to his lover. Jim was lost in sensation, pushing forward into Blair's hand, shoving backward onto Blair's cock. 

Jim screamed Blair's name as he came again, and felt Blair shove into him two more times as his lover orgasmed, his cum filling Jim up inside. With his arms and legs no longer capable of supporting his weight, Jim collapsed on the bed, with Blair on top of him, both men panting from their exertion. 

Blair withdrew his now soft cock from Jim, rolling over to lay beside his lover, pulling the older man against him, "I love you, Jim, so much. Oh, and you're welcome." Blair whispered, giving Jim a gentle kiss. 

"I love you, too Blair. I'm welcome?" Jim, whose brain felt like it was made of pudding, couldn't quite remember what his lover was referring to. 

"You said you wanted to thank me for calling your mother earlier, well this will do," Blair smiled, teasing the older man. 

"Hmm, why do I get the feeling that I should be thanking you for this?" Jim murmured against Blair's shoulder as the two men fell asleep. 

[fampic3, end 2/3] 

[fampic3, start 3/3] 

Sadryna Cameron's house, two months later 

Sadryna looked around her rather large (thankfully) dining room table. On her left sat Jim, then Blair (she'd learned the hard way not to separate these two at dinner parties, they could be pathetically embarrassing in their attempts to touch and/or see one another), next to Blair was his mother, Naomi, then Stephen, Simon's sister, Natasha Forester was next, and finally, her husband, Devin Forester. To Sadryna's right was Simon <smile>, then her own mother, Cathryn, next was Simon's father, Gerald Banks, and his wife Celeste, then Daryl Banks, and his cousin, Natasha's daughter, Denise Forester. Sadryna had met Simon's family about a month ago when his parents had invited her for dinner. She had got along well with everyone, and had really liked the people, and was glad that they had like her as well. Tonight's dinner party had a purpose behind it, though... 

After dessert was cleared from the table, Simon stood up, and clearing his throat, spoke, "Excuse me, everyone." When there was silence, he continued, "Thank you. I have an announcement to make, that concerns everyone here. Yesterday, I asked Sadryna Cameron to marry me, and she graciously has agreed," he finished, looking with love at his fiancee. 

Cathryn stood up, going over to hug her daughter, "Oh, sweetheart, that is just such wonderful news, congratulations. Welcome to our family Simon, such as it is," she said as she turned to face her future son-in-law. 

Simon smiled, and hugged Cathryn, "Thank you, Cat. I appreciate it!" 

Simon's father shook his son's hand, "I think you've made a very good choice, son. She seems like a very fine woman," Gerald said, smiling. 

"Yes, Simon, I must say, I approve of her much more than I did Joan, that woman...Anyway, I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy, dear," Celeste said as she embraced her son. 

Everyone in the room congratulated the couple. Jim walked over to Simon and hugged his friend, "Welcome to the family, Simon. And if you ever hurt my sister--you better learn to run fast, and you better run far, far, away--cus I'll come after you," Jim said, mock-serious. 

"Jim, if I ever hurt her, I'd deserve to be hunted down. Sadryna's the best thing that's ever happened to me, well next to my son being born," Simon replied, smiling. 

A little while later, Daryl walked over to where Simon and Sadryna were, "See, I told you I could keep a secret," he said proudly. The couple had told Daryl earlier in the day--he was Simon's son, and they had felt he should be told first. Plus, they had wanted to see how he'd react. They knew that Daryl really liked Sadryna, but being his father's girlfriend was one thing, being his wife, and thus Daryl's stepmother, might prove to be something different. Daryl had been overjoyed at the news-- he knew with what had happened between his parents there was no chance they'd get back together--so he was very happy for his father. Part of the attraction seemed to be the fact that Daryl would have a little brother "that I can boss around," he'd said, "Gee, maybe I can even get a little sister out of this deal," he'd added, looking at his father and Sadryna. 

Simon had laughed, "Well, we'll have to see about that--I'm not making any promises, son," he'd replied, looking at Sadryna, who was trying her damnedest not to laugh. 

Later that evening, once all the guests had left, and Simon's family were ensconced in their rooms at Sadryna's house, the couple sat in her bed. "Oh, Simon, I feel so damn short around your family. I mean, even the women are tall. Your mother is what, 5'11"? And Natasha is almost as tall as you!" she said. 

"That just means our kids will have half a chance of being tall," he replied, teasing her. 

She playfully swatted his arm, "I know I'm short, you _don't_ have to remind me," she said. 

Simon pulled her over so she was straddling his lap, and he kissed her, wrapping his hands in her hair. When they pulled out of the kiss, she cupped Simon's face in her hands, and looking into his eyes, said, "Oh, Simon, I love you so much!" 

He smiled, "And I love you just as much, Sadryna," he said, before kissing her again. 

Sadryna Cameron's house, three days later 

Sadryna, Jim, and Stephen sat at the table in the kitchen, eating their lunch. They usually got together once a week for lunch, so they could catch up on whatever was happening in their lives, but also so they could just spend some time together. 

As they were eating, a car alarm went off nearby, which made Jim and Sadryna wince, before they adjusted their hearing so that it wouldn't bother them. However, they were both very surprised when Stephen grabbed at his ears, crying, "Make it stop, make it stop, please." 

Sadryna looked at Stephen and quickly figured out that he was hearing the noise of the car alarm. She moved to sit next to him, and whispering, said, "Stephen. It's okay. Just listen to my voice, that's all I want you to pay attention to, is my voice." He calmed down a bit, so she continued, "Take some slow, deep breaths. That's it, that's good. Now, I want you go to that place in your mind where you control your senses, can you find it? Good. Now, I want you to picture a dial, with as many numbers around it as you want. I want you to use that dial to turn down your hearing so that it is at normal levels. Can you do that, Stephen. Picture the dial. Now, I want you to remember something for me. Anytime one of your senses goes out of whack like this, picture a dial for that sense--you can use that dial to turn your sense down, or turn it up. Okay, Stephen," she paused, watching her brothers face, closely. He'd already moved his hands away from his ears. "Good, Stephen, now open your eyes and look at me, okay?" 

He did, and listening cautiously, realized that he could barely hear the car alarm anymore--the dial thing had worked, but how could she know what to do? "Sadryna, how on earth did you know what was happening to me? How to help me?" he asked totally confused. 

Jim and Sadryna looked at one another, and then proceeded to explain the concept of Sentinels to their brother, with Sadryna recounting her experiences, and training, and Jim explaining what happened to him in Peru, how his sense came back on line once he was here in Cascade, and how Blair had helped him. Jim laughed suddenly, "Well, I guess Blair won't need that grant money to send you to Peru, now. He'll be so happy to find out that Stephen is a Sentinel too," he said. "And he'll be able to help you with this Stephen, and I guess Sadryna will be able to as well." 

"What about you, Jimmy?" Stephen asked. 

"I don't have as much control as Sadryna does, and Blair understands the methods to help control them better than I do. He can certainly explain them much better," Jim told his brother. 

"You know, now he'll want to do a family history, especially since all three of us have the heightened senses. Ah, well, at least Blair will be happy," Sadryna said, smiling. 

Downtown Cascade, same day 

Blair and his mother had just finished their lunch at "O'Reillys", one of the better restaurants in Cascade, and were now walking downtown, window shopping for the most part, but just enjoying their time together. 

Blair had something he wanted to ask his mother, but he hesitated to do so, not sure how she'd react. Finally, taking a deep breath, he said, "Mom, I'd like to know who my father is." 

Naomi stopped and looked at her son, *You knew this day would come, Naomi, you should have told him before he asked*, and said, "Why now, all of a sudden, sweetie? You were never interested before." 

"Well, I've been thinking these last couple of months, after all that happened with Jim and his dad--I want to know my dad. To see if we're anything alike, or if we're totally dissimilar. I just need to know, Naomi," Blair said quietly. 

"Oh, you are very much like him, Blair. He was a good and caring person, just like you are. Look, can we go back to Cat's to talk about this, I have a picture of him there, if you'd like to see it, sweetie," Naomi told her son. 

Before Blair could answer, they were interrupted by a deep male voice: "Naomi? Naomi Sandburg?" the tall man asked her. 

Naomi thought she recognized the voice, one she hadn't heard for almost 29 years, and turning around, looked up into the deep brown eyes of the man who was Blair's father. 

* * *

End Family pictures 3

 


End file.
